New Talax
New Talax was a hollowed-out asteroid habitat built and settled by Talaxian colonists who arrived in the mid-24th century. The colony was located inside an asteroid field at Nocona's star in the Delta Quadrant, near the border to the Beta Quadrant, circa 30,000 light-years from Sol. ( , ) History Establishment A caravan of six ships left Talax in the mid-24th century because the planet had been conquered by the Haakonian Order. The caravan traversed 40,000 light-years and stopped at Phanos, where the Talaxians were allowed to settle. Following mistreatment by the Phanosians and the death of one Talaxian, Oxilon, leader of the colonists, decided to leave Phanos. The caravan arrived at Nocona's star in 2372 and picked an asteroid to become their habitat. The Talaxians began to construct their habitat inside the asteroid. Five of the six ships were dismantled to provide materiel. After five years of work the habitat was almost complete. Unfortunately, the alien miner Commander Nocona established a claim in the field. His people mined it for an ore. 30% of the field's ore were concentrated in New Talax. Nocona threatened the Talaxians with destroying their asteroid if they didn't leave before his deadline. Contact with the Federation On stardate 54868.6 ( ), the Federation starship passed Nocona's star close enough for its astrometrics sensors to detect the Talaxians. Voyager sent the Delta Flyer II to make contact. The away team was rescued by the Talaxians when the Delta Flyer crashed on New Talax due to thermolytic explosions caused by Nocona's mining operation. While at first turned away by the Talaxians, who were wary of aliens due to their past experiences, Voyager's Talaxian Ambassador Neelix established a rapport with the colonists and participated in negotiations between New Talax and Nocona on Voyager. When Nocona threatened to destroy the colony, Neelix devised a strategy to devise defenses against attack. Neelix used his ship, the Baxial, to cover the remaining caravan vessel while it deployed shield emitters on two axes of the asteroid to establish shields. When Nocona's ship started to bombard the Talaxians, Captain Kathryn Janeway of Voyager personally commanded the Delta Flyer to defend them. With the shield grid established Nocona had no choice but to leave the asteroid alone for the moment. Janeway appointed Neelix Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant. Neelix accepted and took the Baxial to New Talax, moving in with Dexa and her son Brax to form a family. ( ) New Talax kept in touch with Voyager while it was still in the Delta Quadrant but communication petered out with the death of Vice Admiral Janeway in 2380. ( , ) The first Federation ship to visit New Talax again was B'Elanna Torres's private shuttlecraft Home Free, in 2381. She stayed with her former colleague Neelix to wait for Voyager's return to the Delta Quadrant as part of Project Full Circle. However, she had to leave early when her daughter Miral Paris fell sick and New Talax's medical facilities proved inadequate to treat her. Voyager, along with the rest of the Full Circle fleet, visited New Talax shortly after, making it their base of operations in the quadrant. ( ) Ships of the fleet returned frequently over the course of the year. ( |Protectors}}) Government New Talax is governed by a council. Council Regent Oxilon had been the colonist's leader since before they arrived at New Talax. ( ) Inhabitants * * Dexa * Ambassador Neelix * Council Regent Oxilon Appendices Connections External link category:planets category:delta Quadrant planets